


For The First Time

by queerinthenorth



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, my hand slipped whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-05-14 16:32:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14773188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerinthenorth/pseuds/queerinthenorth
Summary: Flake confronts his feelings about Till and experiences something for the first time





	1. A First Time for Everything

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching Rammstein In Amerika and I need to be stopped  
> also how the fuck is this my longest fic

Even though it had always been an act, something unreal and done for the art of it, Flake couldn’t help but wonder how it’d feel to dominate Till for real.

To actually hurt him without the repercussion of Till tossing Flake over his shoulder like he weighs nothing.

Which he didn’t really compared to Till, but it was still oddly humiliating to be treated like a petulant child.

He couldn’t deny that he liked it in some strange way though.

To be treated like he was nothing, like he was insignificant, was arousing in a way.

 

Flake headed out to his keyboard and took a moment before the show began to pop his knuckles and get ready to spend the set walking on the treadmill that’s attached to his keyboard.

He played with all his heart. Pouring every bit of frustration and annoyance into playing the notes that had become like an old friend to him.

Everything was going well, until he heard the familiar opening to a song that had long haunted his dreams about Till.

 

As the opening began to play, Flake’s heart began to beat against his chest as though it were trying to escape.

He focused on playing, trying to slow his growing arousal.

It didn’t work because from where he was at, he could see Till striking himself even without actively looking in his direction.

 

Flake tried to calm his own pulse by thinking about something else, but no matter what he did, his thoughts always came back to how badly he wanted to be the one who struck Till.

 

Once the song had ended, he thought he was safe at least for a little while, but someone somewhere had other plans in mind for him.

 

As soon as the applause from the last song tapered out, they began the opening for Ich Tu Dir Weh, and every ounce of blood drained from Flake’s face as he realized what was to come.

_ Fuck, I can’t do this. I have to. _

_ I can’t just let everyone down like this, and it’s not like anyone else can take my place. _

_ Maybe Till won’t notice? Jesus fucking Christ, I hope he doesn’t. _

 

As Till knelt in the middle of the stage, Flake hopped down and strode over to the bigger man like he had nothing to hide, even though there were certain pieces of his anatomy he wished were hidden at the moment.

 

Once he reached Till, without even taking a moment to think, he slammed his foot into Till’s side, forcing him to roll over as Flake attempted to walk away.

Till, per the norm, wasn’t going to take it lying down.

He got up and stormed over to Flake, throwing him over his shoulder like he weighed nothing.

Flake let himself go limp once he was over Till’s shoulder, feeling it press into his erection and causing him to go red when Till readjusted him and rubbed against him.

 

The rest of the show passed without incident, but Flake couldn’t keep his mind off how Till’s shoulder felt against his cock.

 

Once the encore was over, Flake made a beeline for the bathroom, hoping and praying that no one would bother him before he took care of himself.

He slid to the bathroom floor, and began palming himself through his pants.

Flake thanked any god that would listen as he remembered that he hadn’t worn underwear today, and got close to cumming with the friction of his pants against his dick.

He bit his lip and held in a groan as he came, thankful that the suit prevented any stains from showing and that he was able to change out of it immediately.

 

Flake got off the bathroom floor, and brushed himself off before heading out to the backstage area, where his fellow bandmates were already getting drunk.

Except for one.

Till, usually a heavy drinker himself, hadn’t seemed to have done much besides nurse the beer in his warm hand.

It almost seemed as though something were bothering him? But even when something was bothering Till, he still drank, even more so when he was upset.

_ Whatever, he’s old enough to worry about himself. _

Flake thought to himself as he got changed out of the suit and into a faded shirt and jeans that had seen better days.

He just about leapt out of his skin as someone tapped him on the shoulder, spooking him out of his train of thought.

Flake turned to face whoever had come to get him to find Till, a little drunker than he had been before, but still almost completely sober.

“What’s up, dude?” Flake asked Till, crossing his arms in front of his chest in a way that was more comfortable than letting his arms hang by his side.

“What was that earlier, Flake?” Till said, affixing Flake with an intense look.

“What was what? I haven’t done anything to you.” Flake stated, getting slightly defensive.

“You know what I’m talking about. During our fight?” he said, trying to jog Flake’s memory as though he didn’t already know that Flake was just being stubborn.

Flake flushed red as he figured out exactly what Till was talking about, trying to resist the urge to melt into the ground.

“It was nothing, alright? It was a fucking accident.”

“Was it though, was it really? I can tell that it wasn’t, Flake.”

“You act like I don’t sleep in the bunk next to you, like I don’t hear you muttering to yourself in your sleep about me. I can see the way you stare at my ass when you think I’m not looking.” Till said, getting closer to Flake and forcing his back against the wall, leaving him unable to escape.

Flake mouthed wordlessly, trying to find something, anything, to say that would defend him from the truth of Till’s claims.

Till grew tired of watching Flake mouth wordlessly, and closed the gap between them and occupying Flake’s mouth with his own.

 

Flake moaned as Till kissed him.

It was everything he thought it would be, but also so much more.

 

Till tasted like beer, cinnamon, and something he couldn’t quite place but was incredibly intoxicating to taste.

He wrapped his arms around Till’s neck, trying to pull him closer while they fought for dominance.

Flake tried pulling Till onto the bed, but Till pulled back.

“We’ll never fit in there together. Maybe some other time, meine Liebe.” Till said, smiling and walking back out to where the rest of the band was, and leaving Flake to die in peace.

 


	2. More Firsts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flake and Till experience some more firsts together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know, I wish I could say I took forever writing this bc I was super busy with a bunch of cool shit that left me with a bunch of fun, exciting memories, but nah, i was just being a lazy ass and jacking off a decent amount.  
> But it's here, and that's what matters.

It had been several week since Till had cornered Flake, and neither couldn't stop thinking about it.

Of course, they couldn't let the other find out, so they just acted aloof, like nothing had happened, when they were dying for more.

 

It all came to a head at the end of the tour, when tensions had gone past safe levels, and straight into 'fuck this is bad’ territory.

 

After a show, Flake was walking into the backstage area, and Till brushed past him, almost as though Flake weren't there in the first place.

Even though he looked like he was fine, he felt like he had been punched.

_ Did I do something wrong? _

_ Was it just a joke to him? _

Flake thought to himself, getting progressively worse and feeling more and more upset about the whole thing.

_ You know what? I'm a fucking adult, not some angsty teen. _

_ I can ask him about this, and if he gets weird about it, fuck him! _

He thought to himself, trying to get angry so he could confront Till without crumbling as soon as he saw those stunning green eyes.

Flake stormed over to Till, and put his hand on his shoulder.

“We need to talk. Now.” he demanded, hoping Till wouldn't hear the tremor in his voice.

“Okay, chill. I'm coming.” Till said, shrugging his hand off and getting up, waiting for Flake to lead him somewhere private.

 

Flake stormed to an unused dressing room, not waiting to make sure Till was following him.

He crossed his arms, pacing a little bit in an attempt to calm himself just a little.

 

“Are you okay? Is there something I need to know?” Till asked, seemingly worried about the smaller man.

All the anger left Flake in one breath, and he began to feel bad about worrying Till.

“No, no. I'm okay, I just wanted to talk about what happened a few weeks back.”

“Why have you been avoiding me, Till? I thought we had something.” Flake said, starting to sound upset.

 

Till looked relieved to hear him say he was okay.

“Oh, that? Of course I haven't been avoiding you. You know how I get when I'm cooped up on the bus for too long.”

He crossed the room to where Flake was and put his face close to Flake’s.

“I can't say I haven't been thinking about you though. Thinking about all the ways I could have you, every night has been a struggle to not come into your bunk and show you just how much you affect me.” he whispered, sending a chill down the smaller man’s spine.

Flake couldn't take it anymore and closed the distance between them, leaning down ever so slightly to press his mouth against Till’s, bringing his hands up to tangle them in his hair.

Till leaned into Flake, letting him have the dominant role for once.

He moved his hands from Till’s hair, and used them to cup Till’s ass, trying to bring him closer.

 

Till sighed as he felt Flake’s hands on him, soon pushing the smaller man away so he could fumble with his pants.

 

Flake took a certain pride in seeing how he affected Till, a small smirk forming as he watched him try to take his pants off with shaking hands.

He gently moved Till's hands and undid Till’s pants himself, smirk getting bigger as he saw that Till was both not wearing underwear and enjoying himself  _ immensely _ .

 

Flake kissed Till again as he took Till's cock in his hand.

Till whimpered slightly at the contact, letting little pants and moans escape him as Flake moved his hand slowly and deliberately, just enough to feel good, but not enough to let Till cum.

Soon, this became too much for Till to handle and he looked at Flake with pleading eyes.

“Please just fuck me already.” he whined, trying to get his way without sounding like a child.

Flake, never one to turn down a invitation for a good time, let go of Till’s cock, and freed his own.

Not wasting a moment, Flake forced Till to turn around, and bend over, putting his plump, pale ass in the air.

He took a moment to appreciate Till's ass and the way it was so perfect especially for a man of Till's build.

 

Flake lubed himself before spreading Till's ass and pushing in slowly, because even though Till might want it to hurt, he couldn't bear the thought of hurting Till.

 

Till let out the most arousing noise as Flake moved in and out, picking up speed and force as he hit that spot in Till that made him want to scream.

He stopped trying to resist and let himself just feel how  _ good  _ this felt, especially with Flake, who wasn't a small man, despite his rather petite appearance.

But this wasn't enough for him, there was something  _ missing. _

“Flake, stop.” Till said, making his tone firm despite the fact that Flake was literally balls deep in him.

“Everything alright?” Flake asked, panting slightly.

“Yeah, yeah, I just…” Till trailed off, unable to let the words leave his mouth.

“You just what?” Flake asked, getting slightly upset, thinking Till had begun to regret letting this happen.

_ Beating around the bush about this isn't going to help. Might as well be direct. _

Till thought to himself before saying,

“I want you to hit me.” he said, turning slightly red as he realized what he just asked for.

Till might be a complete masochist, but he still had some measure of deep seated shame about his desires.

 

Flake, feeling ever so slightly relieved, hit Till with all his might, causing Till's head to snap to one side as his face began to redden.

 

After checking that he was okay, Flake started to move again, picking up speed as they both got closer to cumming.

Without warning, Flake let out a choked gasp as he came, filling Till with his cum, and giving the man beneath him a hand so he could cum too.

 

After Till came, the two rested for a bit, neither wanting to disconnect from each other, but knowing they should probably clean themselves up before someone found them.

“Ich liebe dich, Till.” Flake muttered, not thinking Till could hear him.

“Ich liebe dich auch, Flake.” Till whispered back, getting up and following Flake to the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, you can find me over @ aestheticallycatholic.tumblr.com and you can pay me to stop (or continue) over @ paypal.me/bloodghoul

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on aestheticallycatholic.tumblr.com to give me the validation needed to continue this porn train


End file.
